Win a Date With Axel Koreen!
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: Roxas never thought that he'd been chosen out of millions of people to go on a date with the hottest hunk movie star ever, but guess what, surprises happen. AxelXRoxas shounen ai eventual HaynerXSeifer
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the movie "Win a Date With Tad Hamilton!". Love that movie. I also used the town Fraser's Bottom, West Virginia, and the super market Piggly Wiggly. Those all belong to their states and or the movie. And the plot does not belong to me, but it sounded really, REALLY cute with Roxas and Axel. And I don't own them either. Sad, really.  
**

**And I know that I haven't put up a lot of fics lately, but that's because I can't think of anything to do! If any of you have an idea for a fic for any Shounen ai paring, please tell me, and I'll write it! I will use any idea i think is good, and I'll give full credit to the person I got it from. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

Roxas tucked in his shirt and brushed off the imaginary dust, then huffed and looked forward again, going to head strait into that store and go right into that employee lounge and take that goddamn bagel. He would NOT let Hayner get that last plain, delicious, Einstein's, plain bagel. He would not let Selphie get that double whipped plain cream cheese; he would absolutely not let them get that! No!

He walked in and turned right, entering exactly into the employee right next to the check out stands. He entered and saw that Einstein bagel box standing there, and he smirked, not this time. He wouldn't let them have the bagel this time, not this time.

He walked to it, expecting Selphie to jump out and stop him at the last second, but he actually made it to the box and reach in, grab TWO (count 'em) plain bagels and the large carton of plain TRIPLE whipped plain cream cheese. Was today his good day? Was today his birthday, and he didn't even notice it? He shrugged and walked over to his small work-paid computer and sat down, ripping the bagel into two slices and started spreading the cream cheese.

"Looks like you saw our dear friend's present?" Hayner sauntered in, his hands on his hips, reaching into the bagel box and pulling out a chocolate-chip one with pumpkin cream cheese, "Selph got a raise, she's now going from food-stocker to bagging, go Selphie!"

Hayner smirked and plopped on the rat-eaten couch and ate at his without bothering with breaking his bagel apart. As if on cue, said brunette walked into the employee lounge and dug through her complimentary bagels.

"Gah!" She yelled, digging through it more, she then threw it back on the table, pouting terribly, "I forgot the cinnamon!"

Roxas laughed and stuck his tongue out at her, "well, it's the thought that counts,"

"It's not when you forgot to get the cinnamon!"

Roxas just sighed and booted up the computer, watching Selphie sit down, he propped his feet up on the desk and looked at her, licking his fingers free of cream cheese, "what's the update on the Lion and Wolf?"

"Cloud finally confessed!" Selphie exclaimed loudly, waving her arms around. Roxas sat forward, the bit of bagel nearly falling from his mouth,

"No shit?!"

"No shit!" Selphie yelled back, leaning forward as well, "Leon kissed him for a thousandth time, and finally Cloud said that he liked Leon! Their now boyfriends, finally!"

Roxas sighed and leaned back in his black swivel chair, "finally, I thought I was going to have to kick Cloud strait in the ass,"

Selphie laughed too, and she could hear Hayner sigh at their stupid chatter. She glared at him, and he looked away with a scowl on his lips.

"What is it with you _girls_?" He remarked, putting a booted-foot up on the table and feeling it wobble, "is other people's lived your only fascination?"

"Yes," Roxas answered, and flicked his middle finger at Hayner, "that's for calling me a girl, you girl,"

"You ARE a girl, you cream cheese loving pansy!" Hayner growled, flipping Roxas off back. They were friends, but they always acted like this.

Roxas started on his second bagel, starting up the Internet, and looking at Selphie, then went to looking at his bagel, and then back to Selph, "what is you favorite bagel, Selph?"

"Personally, I like zucchini, but that's just me," she looked at Roxas, looking at her own pumpkin bagel, "you?"

"Well, it depends on how much you want," Roxas said, taking another bite, checking silently on his slow-ass computer, "if you're looking to only eat one or two bagels, you'd probably eat raisin, or chocolate chip, because they generally have a stronger flavor. But if you're looking to eat more than that, say four or five, you'd want to go for plain, cleaner flavor,"

"Just wait until you discover the pop-tart," Hayner rolled his eyes, leaning on the back of the couch, "You'll finally become a man,"

Roxas rolled his eyes back, wiping his hands off on his pants and looking at the screen, hearing that usual annoying sound of his arch enemy: the internet pop-up. He growled, and was about to close it, when he actually caught sight of what it was.

"OH MY GOD!!!" he yelled, staring at the brightly covered page.

Selph bent over to look, "What?"

"Win a date with Axel Koreen!" Roxas yelled, clicking it and reading it over.

"WHAT!?" Selphie yelled, looking at the screen.

Did I not explain Axel Koreen? Ok, Axel Koreen. He's probably the most famous movie star on this side of the world. He's been in fifty plus movies, weather he's back up or the main star. He's mostly been the main actor, the total heartthrob. Roxas and Selphie went to see all his movies in theater probably twice, both swooning at him. Roxas is strait, don't get me wrong, but he'd TOTALLY be gay for Axel Koreen! Anyone would!

"Ahh, Heaven's just a mouse click away," Hayner groaned and stood up, walking out of the room of stupidity. He closed the door with a slam.

"Mouse click and a hundred buck donation," Roxas said, looking down at the instructions.

Selphie snorted, "Hell, we can raise a hundred bucks,"

Roxas looked at Selphie and glared, both of them knowing that they'd have to choose ONE of them to enter. They glared it down, and then Roxas turned to the screen, finding his cloud with silver lining, "Ha! Read that!"

It, in clear letters, said: _Please, no women entries. Axel Koreen is of the gay sexuality. _

Roxas cheered and Selphie pouted.

* * *

"This will totally get your rep up, Axel!" The silver-haired man exclaimed, taking a bite of his sandwich, looking at his redheaded client, "and if this wont, then nothing will,"

" 'Fund for Save the Whales'?" Axel said, looking at the printed Internet page, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes, if we want Solstice to hire you for that movie part, we want to gain some positive perspective," the other brunette said, and sniffed what he was eating, "so, you want that part or not?"

Axel snorted, but he nodded.

"Then you need to do this, make him breath a little better," the manager, named Riku Young, and the other manager, Sora Hughes said. They both looked at him expectantly, and he sighed.

"I hope to dear god that you made it clearly state that I'm gay," he said, clearing his throat as two women checking him out walked by, "I can't stand women,"

Riku and Sora looked at each other, then looked at him smiling, "they'll announce the winner tomorrow, let's hope you get a super hot hunka' man from L.A., the kind of man that puts the 'sex' in 'sexy'."

* * *

Roxas smirked as he watched Hayner level his shot, looking down the weapon of his defeat to the objects of his defeat. Roxas rolled back on his heels and looked away, his hands behind his back.

Hayner reared back to strike the cue balls, and Roxas screamed. Hayner stopped and glared at him, "you're doing that one purpose, stop it,"

"No I'm not," Roxas laughed, and Hayner reared back to take his shot again. Roxas rolled his eyes away.

"Don't mess up," Roxas said, just loud enough for Hayner to hear, "don't mess up. Don't mess up. Don't mess up."

"Are you having fun?" Hayner looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and Roxas was smiling like the Cheshire cat, nodding. Hayner looked back at the pool table, and took his shot. None of the rounded objects went into the nets, and Hayner growled, watching Roxas take his shot and down all the rest of the striped cue balls.

"I win," Roxas said with a devilish smirk, putting the pool stick away and turning back to the bar stools. He walked up to it with a twirl to his step, and sat, waiting for Hayner to sit next to him.

"You know what this means," Roxas said, laughing good-heartedly while looking at his friend, "please, will you get the attention of the bar tender?"

Hayner closed his eyes, clenched his fists, looked away and drew his brows together painfully, "Seifer."

There was a violent crash, and frantic footsteps, and then there was a man standing in front of them. He wore a beanie over his hair, and a long jacket with no sleeves. He leaned on the bar and stared strait at Seifer, "Yes, what is it you want?"

Hayner looked at him, "We'd like another round, please,"

Seifer didn't move, and continued staring, "One day, Hayner. One day you're going to say: 'you, Seifer. You are what I want,'"

"Yeah," he drawled it out, "we'd like the round for now,"

He nodded and walked away, leaving Hayner just sitting there, and Roxas nearly falling off his chair. Roxas stopped laughing eventually, but when he did, he put his hand on Hayner's shoulder and looked at him, "why don't you give that guy a chance?"

Hayner pushed Roxas off and flipped him off, "because I'm not gay,"

Roxas snorted and shrugged, looking back at his now empty beer mug, "I beg to differ,"

"Shut the hell up, Roxas!" Hayner yelled, really wanting to strangle his friend right now. Roxas just continued laughing.

* * *

Roxas sighed and got out of the car with Selphie, the girl having come to the bar half way through his and Hayner's visit. She was their designated driver, weather she was there or not.

He looked at his house a while down and squinted, thinking he saw something, but he didn't. He walked through his yard and opened the door to his house, fiddling with his keys. Tomorrow was the day that they were supposed to announce the winner to the 'Win a Date' contest, and Roxas just knew that he didn't win. Millions, upon millions of people entered, and Roxas was one of the millions people that wouldn't get in. One date, one person, and Roxas wasn't going to be that person.

He walked in and looked down at his small moogle: Sparkey. He pat the small cat-ape-thing on the head and walked into his kitchen, hearing Spark follow him. He sighed and walked immediately to the cabinet, reaching and grabbing a can of: "Lucky Cow's Premium Moogle Feed'. Roxas poured it into Spark's bowl and walked to his fridge to get his own source of food.

Nope, nothing. Zip. Nada. He sighed and closed it again, looking around his kitchen, wondering if his stepfather would send any money soon. He barely had enough money with his Piggly Wiggly paycheck to pay for his bills. And the only way he was able to go to the bar with Hayner tonight was because Hayner was paying. Okay, Hayner wasn't EXACTLY paying, but they always played pool to see who was paying. Let's just say that Roxas was REALLY good at pool.

He heard the doorbell wring and wondered who on earth would want to talk to him at this time, so he walked to it slowly and answered it, pulling the door open slowly, having taken his last apple from the fruit bowl and stuck it in his mouth, "hm?"

"Roxas Dorian!" The woman at the door yelled, sticking a microphone under Roxas's nose and putting the other to her ear, "you are the winner of the 'Win a Date with Axel Koreen' Contest, how do you feel?!"

The apple fell from Roxas's teeth and he just stared, then he heard Selphie behind him (he didn't even realize she'd followed him in) scream, and he started screaming too. He wasn't gay, but for Axel…yeah.

He turned to Selphie and took a few deep breaths, putting a hand to his chest, "Is this really happening!??!"

"YEAH!!" She yelled, and she was still jumping up and down.

* * *

"Tell me, why are you making me go on a date with an Oakie?" Axel asked, putting on a short-sleeved black shirt, with his hip hugger jeans already on. The room he was in was lined with shoes and other things, all of them belonging to the one and only Axel Koreen.

"He's not an Oakie!" Riku yelled, holding up a jacket to the pants Axel was wearing, "Suit or no suit?"

Sora took his turn, although he was more interested with all the pairs of pants Axel had in a single closet, "His name's Roxas Dorian,"

"Sounds extremely sexy," Axel said, sarcasm lasing his every word. He sighed and ran a hand through his extremely spiky and crazy red hair, "when am I supposed to go pick the guy up?"

"He just arrived from Fraser's Bottom a minute ago," Riku said, saying the city that the boy came from just to see Axel's reaction.

Axel sighed and threw his hands down, "Why are we doing this exactly? I don't want to go out with a guy from a place that sounds like that,"

"Come on, Solstice isn't going to hire you if you don't get any good reputation with the fans," Riku mumbled to himself, and then held up a red sports jacket, with a black tie, "How about this?"

"That's my trademark suit!" Axel said, taking the suit and hugging it close, turning away. Riku just stared at him, almost expecting Axel to yell 'mine!'.

"I can't wear this to a date with a person I'm never going to see again!" Axel said, and looked at it, brushing off the dust he'd created, "come on, I wear this every time I go on the red carpet!"

"Well, give your date the pleasure of seeing you in it," Riku said, taking the suit back and setting it on the small square flat couch in the middle of the room, "Go grab your black slacks,"

Axel grunted and walked over to the pure maple dresser, sighing and going to the bottom drawer, "do I have to communicate with him after the date?"

"No, this can be a one night fling," Riku said, and then slapped Axel on the back roughly, "Come on! You have to go pick him up in thirty minutes! Hurry up, macho!"

* * *

The sandy blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the tux that the hotel had given him. He couldn't believe this, it was like the stupidest of stupid. It was a white tux, and he would have rather gone with black, but it was white. A black undershirt, and he really didn't care that it was black, black brought out his hair color. But it was the red tie! God, he wouldn't have cared if it were the white with the black, but a red tie!? Gees.

He sighed and straitened his cuffs again, then looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but sigh again. He closed his eyes, hoping that this horrible and ugly image would disappear when he opened them again, but when the doorbell rang, he opened his eyes again with a shock. He looked at the door, and hesitantly walked to it, putting his hands on the knob.

Roxas hadn't bothered practicing what he would say, because he knew he'd screw it up. He opened the door with a long swing and saw the man of his dreams standing there with a small smile on his face. Roxas outlined the small blue triangles under the others eyes, because he was too scared to look him right in the eye.

"Wow, you're cute," The actor sounded truly surprised. He went back to smiling and held out his hand to Roxas, and the other finally looked in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he was pulled away, mumbling something to himself.

"Foshwa…" he mumbled happily, closing the door behind him.

He didn't even realize he was standing in front of a door until Axel turned to him, a smirk on his face, "you ready?"

"For what?" Roxas asked, but Axel had opened the door before he heard that question, and then flashing lights and huge surges of talking people swarmed Roxas. He almost blinked it off when Axel pulled him through, smiling at the surges of people, still pulling Roxas steadily.

They were in the limo in a matter of minutes, and Roxas just barely sat down when he started to feel dizzy from the lights. He blinked, seeing the dancing lights still in front of his eyes. He shook his head and then looked back at his date, his head swimming. He didn't deal well with crowds.

"So, Axel…I mean Mr. Koreen, or whatever you want me to call you," Roxas blushed and laughed nervously, but inside he couldn't believe he was already making an idiot of himself, "Well, where are we going?"

"A small place downtown," Axel flashed that same smile he'd given everyone else and he tilted his head a little, "you may call me Axel. And your name is…Roxel? Roses?"

"Roxas," He mumbled and laughed, "I'm Roxas,"

"Roxas, that's right," Axel said with a small laugh, making Roxas blush, "so, Roxas, what do you do?"

"I work at a Piggly Wiggly," Roxas said much to proudly when talking to a movie star.

Axel tilted his head to the side, "What?"

"Piggly Wiggly, one of the lower super market chains," Roxas remarked, laughing a little, "I bag and check,"

Axel nodded in that way that made the person he was talking to think he cared. Roxas knew that nod, because Hayner used it all the time when talking to him or Selphie.

"Sorry if I'm boring you," Roxas said, a nervous smile growing, "I'm a boring person, nothing important about me,"

Axel laughed, "Nah, you're better than what I expected from this contest."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Roxas asked, finally loosening up a little.

"Yeah," Axel said, looking in Roxas's eyes, then he looked quickly back out the window, "Oh, we're here,"

Roxas looked.

* * *

They were in such a fancy restaurant. They didn't have anything half this fancy in Fraser's Bottom. Roxas was just lucky to be in this restaurant, nonetheless be here with Axel.

"So, what do you think?" Axel smiled and outstretched his arms, looking around, "quite a place,"

"Total Foshwa," Roxas said as if he didn't just say a totally bogus word. Axel raised an eyebrow,

"Foshwa?"

"Oh," Roxas blushed and smiled hesitantly, "It's something me and my friends say when something is extremely cool,"

"Foshwa…" Axel mumbled to himself, "I like that,"

Roxas looked around and then back at the redhead, "so, you going to be in any more movies, Axel?"

The man looked at him, then sighed, "not having a real good time with that. This big top producer Solstice is taking a deep breath at hiring me for his newest movie,"

Roxas nodded knowingly, "you don't really sound to happy about that,"

"It's not exactly a good thing," Axel snorted, resting his elbow on the back of the chair.

Roxas tilted his head, "well…"

"You have no idea what this is going to do to my ego." Axel snorted again, "no one is going to want to go to my movies if I miss this one,"

"Well, at least your happy, right?" Roxas looked at him with a confused look, "there's no reason to let your ego get in the way of your happiness." He laughed, "I bet you're way to smart to get involved in something that stupid,"

Axel looked at the boy, his eyes searching and his brows drawn together, "you're a strange person,"

"That's what people tell me," Roxas laughed, then caught something out of the corner of his eye. The minute he looked, a male waiter set their food down and walked away swiftly, "wow, that was quick,"

"This place knows how I like my food quick. I'm usually shooting for a movie or something," Axel said, then sighed and looked down at his food, his face twisting in disgust.

"ha," Roxas laughed, smiling a true smile for once, "That's a good one."

"Hm?" Axel asked, his face clearly stating 'what's so funny?'

Roxas frowned and looked away nervously, his fingers fiddling with the napkin, he sighed and looked back up at Axel, "you don't put your job in front of everything, do you?"

Axel hesitated, but he didn't answer, just thought over what the boy just said.

"I thought so," Roxas went back to smiling for real, and then turned back to his food, "ooh, this looks good!"

Axel looked down and just realized that it wasn't the food that he was disgusted at. And it wasn't the sandy-blonde, and that's for sure.

* * *

Axel stopped him with a hand on the elbow, just as Roxas was about to get out of the limo.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Axel said, raising one eyebrow suggestively. He just watched as Roxas thought it over, then the other blushed and sat back down;

"I think you just might," Roxas said, then watched as Axel leaned in a little, and he took this chance to do the same.

Their lips met, and Roxas was sure he felt a spark travel through his body. He was sure that Axel felt one too, because the man backed out with wide eyes. But Roxas couldn't be blushing more, so he scooted out and stood up, "I'll see you on the silver screen, Axel,"

The redhead watched him leave, and then sighed and leaned back, closing the door and looking at the ceiling of the limo. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he had a fairly good idea.

* * *

**Sorry if the fic sucked, I'll update if anyone wants me to. **


	2. Nice come back, dude

**Hey, in the last chapter, I put that Roxas had a pet Moogle, I meant Moomba. Sowwy. **

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Sorry, a bit shorter than the last one, I'll try and hurry up and get the next one longer. **

* * *

"And then we kissed, and I stood and moved out of the car. He closed the door…" Roxas said, then sat down and took a bite of bagel, "and I went back to my hotel room."

"That was epic," Selphie said, sighing and leaning back, "That's really how the night ended? Perfect,"

Roxas sighed and looked over at Hayner, "Was there anything you needed to say, Hay?"

The boy pretended to be just barely waking up and shaking his head, "Sorry, your story was just so epic it put me to sleep."

"Shut it, you ass hole," Roxas said, pointing at Hayner.

Hayner glared back, "What you going to do about it, Rocks ass?"

"I'll tell Seifer that you love him and that you want to spend every living moment with him," Roxas said, smirking, "How's that for epic?"

Hayner just stared at him, stuttering, then he stood, his hands on his hips, "well…your stupid!"

"Nice come back, Hayner," Selphie cheered as the man clad in army camouflage stormed out of the room, "very original,"

Roxas laughed and spun around in his chair, deciding to spark up a conversation with his friend, "so, Selph, I thought your shift didn't start until one. It's eleven, no one in their right mind comes to work early at a Piggly Wiggly,"

"I just had a feeling that something good was going to happen today," she shrugged and was about to open a bag of chips she found on the ground when there was a small knock on the employee's door and they both looked up.

"Yo," Axel, the infamous redhead, said, waving a little and entering further, feeling that he was allowed to; he spotted Roxas and smiled wider, happier.

Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs, chips going everywhere. Axel winced and Roxas immediately stood up. Walking forward and putting his hand out, "Axel,"

Axel seemed so happy to see Roxas, like the younger was a drink of water when he was parched. He walked up and took Roxas's hand, "are you busy, have you already eaten lunch, can I take you out?"

Roxas dropped the half eaten bagel from his mouth into his hand and set it on the table, "no, no, no. One bagel is an appetizer, we can go,"

Axel laughed and waved to Selphie, "see you later, Selph,"

"He knew my name?" Selphie looked more honored than shocked.

Roxas sighed and dragged Axel to the lounge door, "Selphie, you still have your name tag on,"

She looked down then smiled back up at them, "have fun, come back now,"

Roxas sent Selphie a glare then closed the door and walked up to Hayner, the manager of this Piggly Wiggly. Oh, I forgot to mention that fact? Well, he is the manager.

"Hayner, I'm going on my lunch break," Roxas said, taking off his Piggly Wiggly apron and shoving it at him, "Okay? And if you DARE take my cream cheese and plain bagel, you'll be shitting from your finger tomorrow,"

Hayner just raised an eyebrow, "is that possible, rocks ass?"

"Very possible," Roxas glared at him, he just glared back. Roxas turned away and walked out with Axel, pulling him faster.

"Why you so desperate to get away?" Axel asked making Roxas stop. The other looked up at him and he smiled nervously,

"Sorry," Roxas really couldn't come up with an answer to the question the other asked, and he just looked down at the pavement, not moving.

"Roxas," Axel said and put his finger under the other's chin, making him look up, "Come on, where's the nearest diner or something?"

"Oh, Sea Salt Café," Roxas said in that same voice that means he shouldn't be proud of a place called the 'Sea Salt café'.

Axel laughed and grabbed Roxas's hand, "I'll drive, and you lead,"

Before Roxas knew really what was going on (all he could really register was Axel holding his hand), he was sitting at a booth in the Sea Salt Café, the sun shining down on his face, and Axel Koreen across from him. He looked around and heard many chattering, most of the conversations about how the people wondering if the person in the café was really Axel Koreen.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel with his head tilted to the side.

Axel just stared at him, his brows raised, "who said I wanted to talk to you about one exact thing?"

"Well, I know that look you're using," Roxas said with a sigh, "Hayner uses it all the time when he wants to talk to me about paychecks or something,"

Axel laughed, but it wasn't a laugh Roxas had ever heard before. He was wondering what it was, but he really wanted to know why Axel didn't use that laugh in any on his movies, "Axel, I've never heard that laugh from you before,"

"That's because I don't really laugh in movies," Axel said, a true smile still on his face, "I only laugh like that around people I like. And believe me, I don't get a chance to laugh like that a lot."

Roxas rested his chin in his hand and just stared at the other with raised eyebrows, "I was wrong about you, redhead,"

Axel stared at him, having never heard that nickname before, "what?"

"You aren't happy," Roxas said with a knowing smirk on his face, waiting for the other to answer.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Axel said, leaning forward and looking him in the eye, "you look so happy about everything. I'm almost never happy,"

Roxas raised his head and looked, "really?"

"I have the biggest house on my block, I have millions of dollars of pocket cash, I have twenty plus cars…I have everything I could ever want. But…I'm not happy. I don't' get it,"

"You don't have any friends," Roxas said, looking at him with that knowing look yet again. He liked playing psychiatrist for a movie star, "If you had someone you cared for, you wouldn't be down here talking to me. You need friends and a person you want to spend your whole life with. You become truly happy with people you care about."

"You're like a fortune cookie," Axel laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "have you found someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Roxas blushed and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, "no, not yet. But, I have the friends,"

"So all I need to get is friends and I'll be happy?" Axel asked, asking it like it was the easiest thing to solve in the world. Roxas just laughed and held his stomach,

"It's not that easy fire-head!"

What was with all the weird nicknames?

"You need to find somewhere to stay, a steady place for a while," Roxas said, leaning forward, "people don't like guys that stay in hotels for permanent,"

Axel laughed at the bad grammar of that sentence, and then nodded, "okay, and I'm taking you with me!"

"What!?" Roxas yelled, almost jumping right up from his seat.

Axel laughed, "Yeah, you're the one who told me about all this. And I need you to introduce me to some people that I could call friends,"

Roxas sighed and rested his head on the table, "Spikey, that's not how you do it! You don't just call people friends, you need to trust them enough to want to make them a friend,"

* * *

Hayner just stared, then looked over at Selphie, then back at their other friend, the one and only: Rocks ass.

"Rocky, what in the living hell do you think your doing with this man?" Hayner said, pointing at his friend with the can of Pringles he was holding, the bright green of the can making it less intimidating.

"He's my friend," Roxas said, standing and heading for the employee lounge door, "my shifts starting in a moment, you need anything else to say?"

"What is he doing here?!" Hayner yelled, again, trying to get Roxas to explain to him.

Roxas sighed and looked at him again, "I'm helping him get friends,"

"I could use another name on my friend list!" Selphie yelled, standing and following Roxas as if he was actually going to go strait to Axel right then and there.

"You are not his friend," Hayner said, crossing his arms and leaning more on one foot, "He just wants to use this to gain positive looks with that one studio guy that wont hire him,"

"Shut up, you loser!" Roxas yelled, walking out the door.

Hayner smirked, "Come up with that comeback all by yourself, Rocks ass?"

Roxas glared at him through the false plastic of the window separating them, "Rocks don't have an ass, you stupid!"

Hayner smirked, "You're never going to see that guy again, rocks ass. You were just a small little part of his play to get into good lights,"

"ROXAS!!!"

They all looked over toward the entrance of the Piggly Wiggly and saw Axel running in, a paper in his hand, "Roxas! I bought a house!"

Roxas looked toward Hayner and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Hayner just stared in complete bewilderment, and went running out of the Employee lounge to see if this was actually true.

"You what!?" Roxas finally caught onto the situation and went running to meet Axel half way, "You bought a house!?"

Axel nodded and showed the paper to Roxas like a little kid showing his mother a painting, "I bought it just now, and it's great! It's more of a farm than a real house, but I still bought it! I took your advice!"

Roxas smiled as Axel gathered him in a hug and started spinning him around. Axel set him down and looked at him, his hands still on Roxas's shoulders, "You have to come see it!"

"We'd love to," Hayner said, his hands on his hips. Axel looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. Hayner wasn't missing this for the world.

Selphie looked from Axel to Roxas to Hayner, then back to Axel, stayed there for a moment, then looked back at Roxas, then at Hayner again, then back at Axel, "Really!?"

"Yeah, sure," Axel said, thinking that this might be the first step to getting friends, "anyone can come, just as long at Roxas does too,"

Roxas blushed and then smiled at his two other friends.

"Tomorrow, when you get off," Axel said, then reached in and kissed him on the cheek, "I remember you telling me that you get off at noon, I can come pick you guys up,"

"I get to drive in a car with Axel Koreen!?" Selphie yelled, then started jumping up and down, clapping all the way, "I'm so clad I became friends with you, Roxas!"

Roxas laughed, then looked up at Axel, "mind if one of our other friends comes? So that Selph isn't the only girl?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," Axel said, a wide smile growing on his face.

* * *

"So, Axel, this is Kairi," Selphie exclaimed happily, tugging for her friend to follow her.

Axel smiled and extended his hand, "nice to meet you,"

"When you told me that we were going to Axel Koreen's house, I though that you were kidding!" Kairi yelled, taking Axel's hand absently, shaking it and turning back to Selphie.

Axel started walking to his car, Roxas at his side, "Why does every insist on calling me by my full name?"

"Well," Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I really don't know. All I know is that I wish she hadn't invited Kairi,"

"Why?" Axel asked, looking at the berry-haired woman, "she seems fine to me,"

"She has a tendency of stealing friends from others," Roxas said, then sighed and looked up at the older man, "I just keep thinking that she'll steal you and you'll think she's a better friend than I am,"

"Aww!" They both looked over to see Hayner fake crying into his hands, "how dramatic! Roxy is getting all sentimental! How sad! Let's all cry for the rocks ass,"

"Shut up, Hayner!" Roxas really couldn't think of any come back, so he just glared and said the first thing that came to mind, "you eat raw fish for soup!"

Hayner just stared at him, his eyes wide, "okay, I really don't know what I should say to that. I thought you knew I liked sushi,"

Hayner laughed and then walked over to Axel, "What, now it's your turn Mr. Big-shot. All you need to say now is: 'no one will steal me away from you, Roxas,'."

"No one will steal me away from you Roxas," Axel said, shrugging and looking at Roxas with a smile on his face, "it's the truth,"

"I am the great psychic future person!" Hayner said, opening the back seat of the car and jumping in, "I know all!"

Roxas sighed and walked around the vehicle, getting in the front seat, closing his door and putting on his seat belt, watching as the other three guests got in the back and buckled up. He turned to Axel, who was just starting up the engine, "can we stop by my house?"

"Why?"

"I need to pick up Sparkey," Roxas said, looking out the window, "I think he'd like the country, you know?"

Axel nodded, Roxas already having told him that he had a pet.

He laughed.

* * *

**reminder here: I meant he had a pet MOOMBA. Not moogle. I don't like moogles. I got the names switched up. Heh. **


	3. How can this be happening?

**READ NOTE! READ NOTE! READ NOTE!!!!**

**Hey, to everyone actually reading my Authoress Notes. ****  
****Well, I realized that…Hey! I'm going WAY to fast with this! Maybe it's because I just wanted to write a lame fic that I could use as an excuse to write a lemon. ****  
****But then I realized…this could be a really good fic! So, I decided, that I'm going to slow it down. ****  
****Plus, my favorite writer in the whole world on fanfic left me a review saying that I should slow down a bit, so, as they always say: Listen to your teachers. So, Bwa ha ha, I am now officially, slowing it down. ****  
****I'm turning it into a fic that I actually want to put a second thought into. Heh.**

**Well, I also decided I'm re-writing Chapter 3. (Lemon not included) **

**Because chap 3 is the initial part of the love confession, and I wanted to redo the whole thing. **

**---**

**CHAP 3 REDO!!!:**

* * *

Roxas looked out the window…sighing as the mountain hills rolled by. He tightly held the medium sized moomba in his lap, as if the thing would fall off and out the window and get trampled by other cars. The window wasn't even open.

Sparkey stuck its nose to the window, making it's breath come out in a fog on the glass. Axel laughed at this, having just looked absently to catch a fleeting glance of Roxas. He didn't know why, really. Roxas just smiled and rubbed on Sparkey's stomach, making it purr and rub up against him.

"See what I mean?" Hayner asked, rolling his eyes again, "He's so entirely girly, having a lap-pet. Gees."

"Yeah, stupido," Selphie said, turning to Hayner and poking him in the chest, "That's why you call him Rocks Ass, because you think he's a girl right?"

"Well, his name DOES sound like that," Axel cut in with a laugh of his own, and caught the glare from Roxas quickly, and turned back to the road in a professional stance, "but-Roxas-is-a-completely-unique-name-and-any-person-who-has-it-is-a-beautiful-person,"

Everyone just sat there for a moment, each thinking their respective thoughts, and about five seconds later they broke into laughter. Even Hayner laughed, and when Hayner laughs, it must be at least a little bit funny.

Axel stopped the car suddenly making everyone slam into the seats in front of him or her. Sparkey screeched and jumped on the dash before Roxas squished him.

"Frikkin hell!" Hayner yelled, grabbing Axel's hair and yanking it back, "What the hell was that act for?!"

Axel unlocked the door with masterful swiftness and jumped out out, "sorry Hayner. Heh…I didn't recognize my house…"

"You don't recognize your own home?" Hayner said with a more than frustrated sigh. He couldn't help but slam the door as he got out. "Gees, actors,"

Axel grunted and stuck his tongue out at him, "This is the first time I've seen it, and I wanted to tell Roxas first. Gees, commoners,"

Roxas laughed nervously, carrying the much struggling Sparkey in his arms and walking toward the huge house in front of a sprawling farmyard.

" 'The Great Forty'." Axel said with his hands on his hips, smiling triumphantly, "I don't know how many yards that is, but I'm guessing a lot,"

"I'm guessing Forty," Hayner looked at him like he was the stupidest thing in the world.

Roxas sighed finally setting down his moomba to go and bug some cows and looked around, "so, this is quite a place you've gotten yourself, Axel,"

Axel smiled while looking down at the other, having that superhero look to him, his hands still on his hips; "I know, and it didn't cost that much ether,"

"Yeah, not much for a super star such as yourself," Hayner said with a sigh to himself. He watched Kairi and Selphie go running off in a random direction, giggling all the way.

And that's how the day went on. Axel being the cute - slightly air headed - newbie that he was, Hayner making fun of everyone and keeping up with his come back quota, Selphie and Kairi seemed to migrate to their own little places on the farm, coming back every once in a while to see if they were leaving or to look at Axel, before squealing to themselves and running off again, and Roxas was dragged from place to place by Axel who wanted to show him absolutely everything.

* * *

Roxas crossed his arms and waited patiently for Hayner to get out of the car. The other had asked to be dropped off at the bar. Probably going to play some pool, talk to Seifer a little, play a game of pool with Seifer, have one beer between that and then go home.

"You going home?" Axel asked, looking to make sure that Hayner got it good into the bar. He then checked his rear-view and then revved up, looking over at the blonde and giving one of his 'I'm-so-charming-make-out-with-me' smiles.

Roxas sighed at Sparkey and held him up from under his arms. He nuzzled his nose with the animals and smiled, "Sparkey, did you have fun today?"

It barked (do Moomba's bark?) and licked Roxas's nose, wiggling happily and jumping forward to snuggle into Roxas's arms, gripping at his shirt with it's carefully trimmed nails and falling asleep almost instantly.

"He's very protective," Axel said, driving off softly enough to not wake the animal, "but I heard that Moomba's were one-family pets,"

"Yeah," Roxas pat Sparkey slowly and calmly, like he'd spent hours doing it before, "We got Spark when he was born. He was more attached to me than anyone else in the family. He'd bark at anyone else who came into our home."

"He didn't bark at me," Axel said, and turned a corner.

Roxas just laughed, "That's because he likes you. My mom always joked that I can only marry a person that Sparkey likes…"

Cue awkward silence. Stifled cough. Then Roxas laughing nervously, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He noticed that they were coming to his house, and the car started to slow down. And…so in a desperate need to break the tension, Roxas opened the door and jumped out.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, slamming the breaks. Thank god there wasn't any cars behind them.

Roxas stumbled a little, striated, checked Sparkey (still asleep), and walked toward his house. He turned back just before he walked in and waved at Axel, not seeing the look of complete horror on the redhead's face.

Axel couldn't stop his own body from jolting and his heart going into a track run of hysterics. Why had Roxas done that!??!?! Axel nearly had a heart attack! What if there was a car coming to pass Axel's!?!? Roxas would have been hit! Axel would have been worried out of his mind if Roxas just tripped, what if he had been hit by a car!?

Axel sighed and put a hand over his heart, clenching the fabric. He heard a new car behind him honk, and he pulled forward, slowly but surely. The car past him and he remotely saw the man giving him the middle finger. But that car going by nearly gave him another heart attack.

Where Roxas jumped was right where the car passed! What if Roxas had waited a few more minutes!?

"Calm down, Koreen." Axel said, running a hand through his hair and pulling over to the curb, "If you don't, you'll get into a car accident of your own."

He sighed and closed his eyes, taking off his seatbelt and laying back the recliner of the seat. He sighed and rested his wrist on his forehead, willing himself to calm down. Axel sighed and opened his eyes a crack, looking at the lavender velvet of the roof of the stupid sports car.

"Why was I so scared?" Axel mused to himself and shook his head lightly; "I've only known him for a couple days now…"

He sighed and thought over all the possibilities that there could be that he was so scared for Roxas.

1.He didn't want a death on his conscience.

2.There was a moomba with Roxas, who would want to kill a moomba!?

3.He was in love with Roxas

4.Roxas was his only friend, and he didn't want to loose a friend already!

Axel was jerked from his musings when he re-thought number 3. Axel laughed to himself, and at his stupidity. He couldn't be! He couldn't be in love with Roxas! That was totally illogical! Axel was a movie star, destined to marry another movie star that he wouldn't love. Then get a divorce and have it all over the news! That was what his life was destined for.

Roxas was a worker at a Piggly Wiggly…it'd never work out.

"Never mind not working out!" Axel tapped himself on the head with the side of his fist, "I don't love Roxas. It's too soon, and I can't. It's just that I didn't want my only friend in years to get hurt…yeah, just because he's a friend,"

Axel nodded confidentially to himself and moved the seat back up, clipping on his seatbelt and starting the car. That's the only reason he was worried, sillies.

Axel laughed to himself and turned on the radio.

That was the only reason…right…?

* * *

(AN: YES! I even changed the section with Hayner and Seifer. I think their relationship is going to fast too. Hell, Hayner HATED Seifer a little while ago)

"Then he was all like, 'oh, I have a house'," Hayner glared at his half empty cup, wanting it to be full again, "and then the house wasn't that bad and he turned out to be a nice guy and then I started to think of him as a friend then I started hating myself for hating him then I thought that I was a complete pansy for thinking that and that lead myself here where I'm talking to you and making fun of a person I think of as a friend,"

Seifer just stared at him, his eyes wide and every once in a while blinking. Seifer had just come to full up Hayner's drink when he started on ranting like this. Seifer was partly flattered that Hayner would come to him like this, but partly angry that he'd only come to him when he had no one else to talk to.

"Why did you come to me with something like this?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow and looking around. No one else was in the bar, and he was about thirty minutes from the end of his shift, so he could stay and talk, "What about your two other friends?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Hayner shot, looking up with a death glare, just daring Seifer to tell him to go away.

Seifer got ecstatic for a moment. Hayner finally wanted to confide in him!?

"Hell, you're a bar tender, and I thought all bartenders were like shrinks," Hayner sighed, taking the last swig of his beer. He looked at it and wondered what the hell was wrong with it. He didn't feel a buzz at all and this was his second. He threw it back and Seifer filled it up again with a special beer.

The beer that Seifer watered down. Twice.

Hayner looked at the mug strangely, and then back up at Seifer.

To say that the bartender was crushed would be an understatement.

"And…" Hayner went on, sighing and bringing his mug down with a slight slam, "You always want me to frikkin talk to you! So the minute I come here, wanting to talk to you, you up and don't want to?!"

Seifer leaned in, instantly wanting to tell Hayner that he was intensely wrong, and that he'd be happy to listen to anything the other wanted to say.

"But, if you want me to leave, I'll frikkin leave and never come back, you prick!" Hayner glared at the man with the beanie, his rant continuing, "but, what If I suddenly realize that you're a pretty decent guy, and you STILL don't let me in, huh?! What if I SUDDENLY want to date you, will you still keep me out of this gay-ass bar?!"

"I always hear you and that rocks ass of yours talking about how you're not gay," Seifer mumbled, though the vein on his head was close to bursting. What in the hell was Hayner's PROBLEM!?!

"Well, fine then, I'm NOT leaving, so there!" Hayner laughed, swigging the rest of the beer he got five minutes ago, "And you know what else, beanie-boy!? I'm not having any more drinks, so you'll go out of business pretty fast buddy boy!"

Seifer laughed, this was by far the longest conversation he'd had with Hayner, "yeah, suuuuuure,"

* * *

Roxas patted Hayner on the back rather suddenly, walking in with Axel right behind him. Roxas knew that Selphie was joking about Hayner was having issues with his…sexuality. Hayner had always told Selphie to shut the hell up, but the blush was too much to give away.

Roxas gave him the pat on the back because Hayner hated it when people patted his back. Roxas was proud of himself.

Hayner, if he ever really DID become gay, he'd supidly tell Selph. And then Selph would tell Roxas, and then Roxas would hint it to Hayner. Hayner would yell at him, but Roxas knew that EVENTUALLY Hayner would need another guy to talk to.

"Why is HE here?" Hayner asked with a mumble, rubbing off his shoulder as if it had 'Roxas-cooties', all the while looking at Axel with raised eyebrows. He looked at Roxas, his gaze switching to a glare, then back at the redhead.

Roxas twiddled his toes silently and looked at him with a fake-bashful look, "well, the boss said that Axel could do a day of work here. He could start with bagging at the register I'm at because I can show him the ropes. He's not going to stay, here all the time, just for one day. Alright, Hay?"

"First step: get a house. Second step: get a job. You're sure as hell becoming a real citizen of Fraser's Bottom quickly," Hayner said with a slight growl, he then patted Axel on the shoulder and pointed to himself with his thumb, "I'm the manager around here, so if you have any questions, come to me,"

"He's got ME, Hayner," Roxas said indignantly, glaring and pulling Axel toward the lockers, "Electric head, come on, we have extra uniforms over here,"

Axel sighed at yet another of Roxas's nicknames, following like an obedient dog. The uniform shouldn't look to bad on him, so this job wouldn't be too bad either, especially with Roxas here. Axel shook his head again, thinking that that thought was rather stupid. Why would anything be any different with Roxas? But…Axel couldn't help but feel a small spark when Roxas held his hand. Why was Roxas holding his hand…anyway?

"You know how to bag?" Roxas asked, standing at his check out as the first customer of the day came, getting in some early shopping.

Axel nodded and put the packaged meat at the bottom, "remember seeing my movie: Engagement Store? I had to actually bag and check,"

"Oh," Roxas said, sighing and hearing the beep of another item going through the scan, "loved that movie,"

"That's what motivated Solstice for wanting me in this next movie," Axel said, placing the bag in the cart. Hell, this job wasn't half bad.

Roxas raised his eyebrows a little, then remembered to go on with his job before asking again, "what's this one about?"

"He let me read the script," Axel said, and then looked up at Roxas, "you'd like it. I'm going to be the head hero in a fantasy with great creatures that could rival Lord of the Rings. I'm going to be wearing this great armor too, but nothing on my head, Solstice said that the fans love my hair,"

"Hell, I do," Roxas said with the slightest blush, "and those little triangles under your eyes. How on earth did you get those?"

"It's a sign," He said, fingering the things while waiting for another shopper, "I was in a small gang of guys back in school. We each got a sign tattooed under our eyes, and I wanted something simple and painless."

"Still would of hurt," Roxas winced and laughed, leaning against the check out, "what made you want to become a movie star?"

"Well, my mom was a movie star before me." Axel said knowingly, waving his hand around, "she was the greatest mom. Between movies she'd stay home all the time and play with me, bake cookies, you know that 'mom' stuff. My father was the creator of that Evergreen gum, and he went on to glorious things,"

Roxas nodded his head, having already known about Axel's family from magazines and things.

"But you must know all about that from the press," Axel said with a slight laugh. He then looked seriously at Roxas; "hey…I hope I'm not prying here, but…what about your parents?"

Roxas sighed well heartedly and nodded, not caring that Axel was asking, "My mom died when I was five, and my father kept getting girlfriend after girlfriend. He was the best father, he'd always play catch with me and watch movies and collect baseball cards. He'd always pick really nice mother-figure girlfriends too, the ones that would be so nice to me. He never chose a real one, and about every two months he'd have another one. I was so confused with the names that I'd end up just calling them all 'Maggie', because my favorite one was named Maggie. But I never knew that my father had a really bad sickness, so…he died when I was fifteen. I told all the cops that I was eighteen, and able to live on my own. So, that's what led me here. To Fraser's Bottom, the most distant place I could find,"

Axel watched him with searching eyes and then sighed, looking down at his hands, "I'm…sorry,"

"It's fine!" Roxas said, waving his arms around and nearly squealing, "I got everything under control! I paid back all the loans to my friends and banks, so I can now live on my own. With Sparkey of course! Who would want to live without a Sparkey?! I sure don't!"

"But both of my parents are still alive," Axel said, his eyes downcast.

Roxas looked around and saw that there weren't many customers, so he walked to Axel and made him look up by putting his hand under the actors chin, "you keep that face up, okay? Your general public wants to see you smile, they like it better! Don't mourn for me, smile for me and your fans, that'll keep me happy, alright?"

"That should be in a movie," Axel laughed and put a hand on the other's shoulder, "Well…I want to ask…"

"Hm?" Roxas asked, turning back to his job and looking at Axel with a tilted head.

Axel couldn't stop his heart from racing suddenly. What was this feeling? Axel looked at him and then clenched his fist, "Do you want to come with me to California?"

Roxas almost dropped the box he was holding, looking at the redhead with a perplexed look, "W-what?"

Axel laughed a little and rubbed behind his head, "I asked…do you want to come to California with me? Purely friendship matter. I just need to have someone there so that I can know how to act to get friends. And…I can even have you teach some of the actors so that they know how to act like a friend in movies and things,"

Roxas laughed and sent another thing through the scanner, "I couldn't. Plus, is acting like a friend so hard?"

"You wouldn't know," Axel sighed…and immediately wished he hadn't opened his mouth in the first place.

Roxas stopped what he was doing and glared at the other, "What!? Are you saying that you're just pretending!?"

"NO!" Axel said, his heart racing and waving his arms around in denial, "I've had to play a friend in a movie."

"So you're saying you just play friends, and when the movies over you dump them like credits?" Roxas crossed his arms and glared at the other, his eyebrow raised.

Axel huffed and slammed his hand down, "That's the reason I came here, Roxas! I want to have more friends like you! Not the fake friends you have in movies, the REAL friends that are really there and really matter!"

Roxas stopped suddenly and looked at him, his heart racing at what Axel just said. Axel just made it sound like Roxas was the ideal friend. Axel sighed and started bagging again, "Just forget it…"

"I'll go…" The voice was small and hesitant.

Axel looked up, "What?"

"I said: I'll go," Roxas looked at him, then put up some vegetables on the scale, "I'll go with you, and only because you have no friends in Cali. I'm bringing Sparkey to!"

Axel sighed and nodded, feeling a strange overwhelming…

Joy…

* * *

**Okay, everyone tell me what you think of the revision!**


	4. Collision in the hot springs!

**The songs are: 'Don't let it be love' by Bowling for Soup, 'I'm so in love with you' by Erasure, and 'Sugar pie, honey bunch' by some random people I don't know. **

* * *

Roxas turned on the water until it was a good heat, hot, but not scalding. Then stuck both of his hands under it.

Nothing happened…

He growled and knew that this would happen. Putting his hands under water wasn't helping! Usually, when Roxas was stressed or was thinking too hard, he would put his hands under hot running water, and that for some reason would always calm him. But this time…it didn't.

Then he knew that this was a moment for desperate measures. He needed….

A hot spring.

He jumped into his room and grabbed his swim trunks from his drawer, put his wallet from his mantle into his back pocket, and walked out to his car, grabbing his keys and cell phone from the counter.

He opened the car and slid in, slamming the door and dialing a number on his cell before he started the car.

"Hello?" Selphie answered before the first ring ended. And she waited happily.

Roxas clicked his seat belt and put the keys in the ignition, "I'm taking today off, Selphie. I need to go to a hot spring,"

"AHH! Are you alright!? Did something happen!?" Selphie exclaimed loudly, knowing exactly what Roxas going to a hot spring meant: He needed to think over something extremely important in his life.

Roxas sighed and leaned his back, "This whole thing with Axel…I just need a hot spring…you understand right?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" She yelled, and he could tell that she was jumping up and down, "You don't worry, I'll tell Hayner it's for a hot spring and he'll understand immediately,"

Roxas smiled, and he could tell that she heard it in his voice, "thank you Selph,"

She giggled and hung up, and Roxas did too, pulling out of the drive with a quick jerk and started driving.

It was a thirty minute drive to the nearest public hot spring, and that's all the time Roxas needed to get together was he was thinking over while there.

Axel…Roxas couldn't get that stupid actor out of his mind! When he said that he'd be gay for Axel, he did really realize that he'd WANT to be gay for Axel! Roxas growled. No! He didn't WANT to be gay for Axel! Axel was just a friend…

Roxas sighed…maybe…

He growled and pushed the button for the radio to go on, listening to the first song that came on.

**_So don't don't don't  
Let it be love love love  
Because it hurts a lot, like it or not._**

Roxas stared at the radio in disbelief, then pressed the button number two, taking the station to another auto programmed station.

_**Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart  
I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue**_

He growled and nearly slammed the buttons again.

_**Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch  
You know that I love you  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else**_

Roxas just turned the radio off and sighed, his hands holding the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

* * *

Roxas sighed and leaned back into the water. He didn't know what it was about the hot springs that helped him think things out.

Was it the great dinner at a great restaurant that he always had on his way home? Was it the way that the extremely warm and nice-feeling salt water would give off that aroma that would just let him sit there…and THINK? He couldn't help but sit with his back against the tile, up to his neck in water, thinking about stuff while just staring at the endless blue sky.

He sighed and started the process that would usually take up to two hours or more, and then it would usually drag onto the dinner he would have alone. But that was a really good dinner, and when you have a good dinner alone, you tend to think stuff over.

So…Axel. He couldn't love Axel. He couldn't, he wouldn't, and he _shouldn't. _Roxas knew nothing about Axel; you can't be in love with someone you know nothing about! Can you? Well…he generally knew a lot about Axel, his parents and things. But Roxas didn't know if Axel had any siblings or what his childhood was like. He knew nothing!

He didn't know Axel's details. Someone who loved someone should know every detail with his or her body. Like their smiles, their eyes, their hands, and their _details. _Like, Axel had six smiles: a smile when he was nervous, a smile when he really was laughing, a smile when he was with friends, a smile when he was trying to impress Roxas, a smile on the television screen, and a smile when he was just looking at Roxas. See? Roxas needed to know something like that- …

"Shit…" Roxas mumbled to himself when he realized that he DID know Axel's details. Like the way his eyes would shine whenever he realized that he had a chance to get friends. Or when he would laugh, or when he would just sit there and talk. Or the way that Axel would seem confident in almost every situation that they could be in.

"But he could never…" Roxas mused to himself and sighed. Axel would never love him back. Why would a MOVIE STAR love a person from Fraser's Bottom and worked at a Piggly Wiggly!? Who in their right mind would? Roxas was a nobody, and Axel was a BIG somebody. Nobodies aren't supposed to be with some-bodies.

What would people think? Axel had a rep to live up to, and the most he could be was Roxas's friend. Axel needed to marry another high and mighty actor and become even more famous. He couldn't put his publicity on the line just for Roxas.

Turns out it will have to be one sided…but hey! When did Roxas realize that he was in love with Axel in the first place? What if he doesn't love him?

"Geh…" Roxas gurgled and realized that he just tricked himself into admitting that he was in love. He sighed and sunk under the green tinted water until just his nose up was showing. This sucked. People said that being in love was like being free, but knowing that the one you love will never love you back just makes you miserable. He blew in the water and watched the bubbles come up.

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed mentally. For once, the water wasn't coming. He tuned into everything around him. He heard the door to the men's dressing area open, and he heard someone coming into the water. A car either came or left the parking area, and the breeze was nice against Roxas's hair.

"Roxas…"

He opened his eyes and looked up, gasping a little at whom it was…

George Harlan: The man that worked at the counter here. He must've been at least twenty-five. He'd always had a crush on Roxas, but it was one of those 'you're-sexy-so-I-want-too-kiss-you-and-rape-you' crushes. Roxas really never liked the guy. He always seemed to bug Roxas in the hot springs, and Roxas was unaware of what his shifts were. All the man did was torment Roxas, but he always seemed to be at the register when Roxas came and left.

"George," Roxas mumbled in greeting, looking up at the man standing waist-deep in the water. To say that George was unattractive would be a lie, but remember, Roxas was only gay for Axel.

"Roxas, why don't you go out with me this evening?" George asked, and Roxas stood, coming to the elder's nose, and starting to walk away:

"No thank you, George," Roxas said, going to go to the stairs that were just to the side of the deep end. Roxas couldn't swim yet, but the stairs weren't that far in too deep. Wow, Roxas, twenty-three and can't swim.

He felt something grab his elbow and he looked back at the George. The man was staring intently at him, and Roxas started to feel nervous, "George?"

"I told you…" The man pulled Roxas forward. Being stronger than Roxas, the blonde stumbled through the warm water against his own will. But George went on, "Call me Leo…"

Roxas was going to ask him to kindly let him go when he was pushed into the man's chest and his lips attacked by the others.

He felt a disgusting wave of displeasure travel up his spine and the feel of this man's lips on his made him nearly want to puke. And the fact that the man was groping his ass didn't help at all. He pushed the man away just enough to yell, "Lay off! Get away from me, you sicko!"

The man pulled Roxas back and plunged his tongue into the other's un-expecting mouth, grabbing Roxas's jaw painfully so that he couldn't bite.

Roxas still tried to push away as the man attacked his mouth, but the man was gripping his backside and pushing their hips together.

Somehow they'd managed to spin around so that George's back was now toward the deep end. Roxas didn't want any of this! He wished that someone would have heard his scream, but the hot springs wasn't that busy today…and they were the only ones in this particular spring.

"Get off him, you perv!"

Someone grabbed George's shoulder and shoved him in an attempt to get him off the smaller blonde. This caused the man to stumble backward into the water, but he still had his steel grip on Roxas, so that meant that the blonde went with him.

Roxas held his breath, but couldn't open his eyes because of the intense amount of salt in the water. He couldn't hold his breath for long because that pervert was still kissing him, and the hand on his ass tightened. He growled and pushed the man away, but this time, George willingly went away and swam to the top of the water.

Roxas was ready to stand on the bottom and get a big breath of air…but when he went to stand, there was no bottom. Shit…they were in the deep end. And Roxas couldn't swim.

I didn't open his eyes, and he waved his arms around, feeling his lungs tighten. Great, nearly getting raped and then drowning, what fun. He kicked his legs and didn't get how people did it…all he seemed to be doing was sinking. He sighed and realized that he was out of air, and that his senses were starting to fail.

He nearly gave up hope when he felt arms go around his waist and pull him up. This person must've known how to swim, because they were at the top of the water within seconds, and Roxas just went limp in the others arms, coughing and sputtering, gasping for air.

"Gees, man! Molest him then leave him to die! You bastard!" The newcomer was yelling at George, and Roxas leaned against his chest, finding his voice oddly comforting, although it was yelling.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with a shirt. Someone had jumped in here fully clothed! But at least they saved Roxas. The blonde traveled up the chest and looked at the man who saved him. Wait…it couldn't be…

"Hayner?" Roxas asked, squinting to make sure he was looking at the right person. Why would Hayner be here? Why would Hayner save him?

Hayner looked at him with a triumphant smile, "Yup, the one and only! You okay, dude?"

Roxas sighed and felt a headache coming on. He lolled his head to the side and felt like throwing up. Hayner took this time to realize that the man was indeed NOT okay, and he quickly pulled the man onto the bank, pulling himself up soon after. He was surprised when Roxas just lay there with his head to the side.

"You need me to call a ambulance?" Hayner asked, looking over him with a strangely worried glance. Roxas shook his head and sighed, closing his eyes when he felt them burn from the running water into his eyes,

"Why are you here, Hayner?" Roxas asked, sitting up slowly and spitting to the side.

Hayner growled and shoved Roxas a bit too hard, "that's a way to thank your friend!"

Roxas fell over to the side that Hayner pushed him too and just laid there, thinking things over.

"Well," Hayner left him there and crossed his soaking legs, "Selphie told me and Axel that you were here, and he wanted to come over and try and cheer you up. I came along to show him the way, and he is currently looking through the other springs for you."

"Just to let you know," Roxas sighed and flopped to his back, "thanks for saving me. I'm never coming here again."

"You should totally sue," Hayner said, ringing out his shirt, "I would. I can for you,"

Roxas just sighed and wished that it were Axel who saved him. That would have been so…oddly romantic.

"Roxas!"

He looked up and saw Axel running over here, him being fully clothed as well, "what happened, Roxas?!"

Roxas sighed and sat up finally, running a hand through his hair, "I'm okay. Nothing happened,"

"No!" Hayner said, gesturing to himself, "this is not nothing! You nearly drowned!"

Roxas sighed and watched as Axel sprinted over and kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his cheek and checking him over, "are you alright!? Do we need to take you to the hospital!?"

Roxas laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm fine…" He blushed slightly, hoping that Axel didn't notice, "I'm good,"

Axel sighed and smiled, nodding.

* * *

Roxas was waiting for Hayner and Axel, sitting against his car, sighing all the way. He looked over when he heard a voice, and he couldn't hold back a gasp.

It wasn't that bad…it was just Axel flirting with another guy. It didn't help that that guy was George, but it surprisingly hurt when he watched this exchange. And he couldn't hold back that hurt look as he watched them.

Roxas jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at Hayner, smiling nervously, "Hayner, you ready to go?"

Hayner looked at his friend quizzically, then nodded. He wanted to get home too. He had some odd wanting to go to the bar…

Roxas laughed and got into his car, closing the door and looking out the open window, "Hay, I'm going to have a little dinner by myself. I'm not going to be back until a little bit later than you guys, that all right?"

"No need to confirm with me," Hayner said, then gave him a thumbs up, "I'll be at the bar if you need to talk."

Roxas wondered absently when Hayner became so nice. The normal Hayner would have yelled at him and called him 'rock's ass'. Hmm…weird things happening all over.

Roxas found himself at the restaurant in a matter of seconds. It was a rather expensive place, and it was large, and crowded whenever he got there, but it was really nice. It had the best rolls in the world, and they usually sat him quickly because he was alone. Big groups generally went there.

Roxas smiled to the cashier and put in his name, "Roxas. One person."

They nodded and put it in, smiling and looking at him again, "Okay, Roxas. We can seat you immediately. Just follow that man over there and he'll take you to your seat."

"Thank you," Roxas nodded his head and followed the man she'd talked about, and he took Roxas to a rather secluded table on the second floor. Just the way Roxas liked it.

He was almost immediately brought rolls, and he dug in, looking at the menu absently, already having ordered a coke. He was driving, but if there was anyone else here with him that could drive, he would have ordered a beer or something.

The menu began to blur suddenly and he dropped the roll he was currently eating on the table. Roxas choked back a whimper and covered his face with his hands. He'd waited until the waiters and waitresses were gone, and then let it all go. He couldn't…he couldn't go to California with someone he loved. He would be tormented to always see Axel flirting and making out with others. He'd have to watch Axel fall in love with someone else.

Roxas sighed and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number he'd heard only days ago.

"Hi, Axel?" Roxas murmured into the phone and then he clenched his eyes shut, "yeah. I don't think I can go with you to California anymore…"

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter. The tension in their relationship is growing high!**


	5. Annoying Hostesess!

**Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. Thank you for all the support too, and I hope you like this one. I hope I'm not going too fast again, I have a tendency to do that…**

* * *

Hayner sat slowly, thinking over what his friend had just told him. Out of everyone in their friendship circle, he'd never imagine Roxas coming to him to talk to. He didn't even imagine it.

But what else would explain the sandy-haired man coming to him and telling him all that stuff. Roxas had told Hayner that he loved Axel. It was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he sat next to Hayner at the bar. He also put out that he wasn't going to California with Axel. He also noted that Roxas hung up before he could hear Axel's reply.

So now, Hayner was just…thinking. So, Roxas wasn't doing so well? Who really cares? He sighed and felt himself thinking of some way to help Roxas. He used to not care. Why would he care about Roxas now?

"Hey, you looked troubled, need someone to talk to?"

Hayner looked up and sighed when he saw Seifer, "Why? Do I look like I need a crazy stalker man talking to me?"

"Look." Seifer said, slamming the vodka bottle he had in his hand (don't worry, it was for another customer) on the table, "I'm just trying to help, do you want me to leave you alone?"

Hayner sighed and actually shook his head, looking down at his drink, "not really."

"W-what?" Seifer bubbled out, then looked around, then put his hand on Hayner's forehead, "Are you sick? Where are the cameras? Is this a reality show?"

"Nah, nah, nah," Hayner said with a long drawl. He sighed and looked up at the bartender yet again, "Roxas…HE'S the one having some troubles. What do I do?"

"Oh, do I sense a conscience?" Seifer said with a laugh, and then looked around the bar. Man, this place was going to go out of business with the lack of people here. Seifer hoped not. "What's his trouble? He hasn't been out here in a while, I haven't been able to watch him and guess."

"You watch people?" Hayner asked, abandoning his drink and looking at the man with the long white jacket.

Seifer snorted, "Mostly you."

"Cliché city over here people." Hayner laughed like he never laughed before in front of Seifer. That sure made the man blush. He shook his head and went back to being serious, "Well…Roxas is in love with Axel."

"Anyone with eyes could have put that together." Seifer snorted.

Hayner nodded and sighed again, closing his eyes, "eh…But you know how Axel loves Roxas as well?"

"Harder to see, but yes. He's not such of an open book."

"But Roxas isn't going with Axel to California anymore!" Hayner yelled, standing and looking Seifer in the eye, "They don't know that the other likes them! Roxas isn't going with Axel because he's afraid that Axel will fall in love with someone else! I need to tell Roxas to just go up and tell Axel how he feels!"

"And…you needed to talk to me when? Seems like you got this all planned out already." Seifer smirked and smiled, putting his hand on Hayner's shoulder and pushing it a bit, "Go be match-maker."

Hayner just realized what he was doing and blushed, smiling a little, "You are a GREAT bartender!"

Seifer was shocked into total heart attack at Hayner's next action.

Hayner kissed him. He just leaned over, planted a mind-blowing kiss on his lips, and went sprinting out of the bar.

* * *

The owner of the bar stood there with a small smirk on his face, cleaning out a mug, "Match maker, Match maker, make me a match. Find me a find. Catch me a catch."

"What chu' talkin' 'bout crazy?" His small and violet-haired assistant asked, looking up at him with a strange and quizzical look.

He sighed, looking down at her, "Well, I was just thinking. I OWN the bar, and if the bar were never here, Hayner would have never met Seifer. So, hence, I am a match maker."

"Well, why don't you just open up a plain dating service, if you like it so much!"

* * *

Roxas sighed, lying back on the hotel bed. He knew that Axel would never be able to find him here. Just after Axel had asked over and over again for him to still go, Roxas had hung up and left. He didn't take anything with him, and he was just going to go to a different state, sleep the night, wait until Axel was gone for California, and then go back…simple enough.

He sighed and looked up at the bad green of the ceiling. This was going so horribly, and nothing could make this worse…

"Sir, there's a phone call for you."

Roxas growled at the man at the door, then lolled over and picked up the receiver, putting it to his ear, "Whomever it is, I don't care, leave me alone."

"ROXAS!" It was Hayner, and Roxas perked up slightly, but the man went on, "You've got to go back to Axel, he loves you too!"

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed, "Goodbye, Hayner."

He hung up before the other could yell.

Which is what he was about to do before Roxas hung up. But now he was only looking at the phone in wonder and anger. He growled and slammed it back down, wanting to go to the bar again to talk to Seifer. But after his little stunt there earlier….AXEL!

He searched through his pockets and pulled out the small piece of paper that held Axel's personal cell phone number, and he rapid dialed it, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for that stupid redhead to answer the phone.

"Axel here."

"AXEL! It's Hayner." He yelled, glaring and having steam nearly come from his nose, "Don't you dare hang up, Roxas's future is on the line here!"

"Is he alright?!" Axel actually sounded worried, and at that moment Hayner really knew that Axel loved Roxas, so he smirked.

"He loves you too, you know." Hayner said, and then started waving his arms around, "Now turn that damn plane around and come back and get him! He's staying at the Halloween Town Inn! NOW GO! Hi ho silver!"

Hayner hung up the phone and went running out of the room. He desperately needed to go and tell a certain someone of his own how he felt…

No matter how awkward and weird that conversation may be.

* * *

Axel stared at the phone in wonder, blinking like a confused deer. Then he stood up and walked off the plane. Thank god the thing hadn't flown off already, and they were just about to pull the stairs up.

"Axel, you crazy, where are you going!" Riku ran after his client, the other manager following close behind. Axel just kept striding: _Halloween Town Inn. Halloween Town Inn. Halloween Town Inn. _

He jumped into a cab that was before-holding a fan, and then leaned forward, telling the driver that he'd give him two hundred dollars over the original price if he got him to the Halloween Town Inn in a mater of minutes.

The driver didn't have to be told twice.

They were there in a matter of seconds, but that didn't mean that there still was things in Axel's way to his true love.

"Hello sir, a room for you?" The woman at the counter asked, tilting her blonde head and smiling with her bubblegum lip gloss.

Axel shook his head, "No, I need…"

"A room sir?" She asked in that same voice. "The prices are only fifty dollars a night for a single King bed room."

"No, I need…" Axel put his hands on the counter.

"The restaurant down the hall is the classic in all natural foods. Follow the signs to the delight of your day."

"No, please, I just need…"

"The indoor spa is the one-step way to revitalize your skin and emotions. Get mud baths, massages, and a pamper in every way."

"Lady! Please! I just need…"

"The indoor pool and fitness area will keep your flabby and fat at bay?" she really was trying everything, wasn't she? Axel glared, until he heard the door open behind him. He was going to say something, until he heard that timid voice he'd grown to love.

"A-Axel? What are you doing here?"

Axel looked around and saw those beautiful eyes and that small twitch of a smile. He immediately turned to Roxas and wanted to run up and kiss him hard.

"Roxas, I need-!" He was cut off.

"Just leave, Axel." Roxas was glaring, towels in his hand, his wet hair plastered to his face, "Please, just go to California like you are supposed to."

"Roxas, please, I need a reason for why you aren't coming with me." Axel walked forward, but Roxas stepped back as to keep away from him.

Axel was shocked, but when Roxas didn't answer, he chose an answer himself. He walked up and swooped down to kiss him, hard. And Roxas didn't pull away, Axel was actually the first one too, "Roxas, please, I need you to come with me. I love you, don't just leave he hanging like that."

"What movie is that from?" Roxas laughed and then looked away, down at the ground, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because…I don't know. Usually I'm good at these things." Axel laughed nervously and rubbed behind his hair, looking away as well. This really wasn't going as planned, "but…I thought that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"A friend, is that all I am to you?" Roxas shot back, getting angry at the way Axel was explaining things.

Axel waved his arms around, shaking his head like a madman, "No! I love you so much more than a friend should love another friend. And, if you think I should have told you, why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Roxas just stared up at the man with shock written all over his face.

Axel glared, "You know what I mean. Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?"

"What makes you think that I love you?"

Axel cupped Roxas's cheek and kissed him lightly, just brushing their lips and hearing that heavenly gasp and that beautiful blush cover the younger's cheeks. Those parted lips, that emotion in those eyes.

"That is why I think you love me." Axel said, and Roxas didn't even know that he'd made that reaction.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to leave your business or movies for me." Roxas said, looking up at the infamous movie star, "I thought that you loved your movies more than anything."

Axel was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe that he just heard the little blonde just say that! How could Roxas ever think that!?

"I love you so much Roxas." Axel tilted his head in a fond look, Roxas's cheek still in his hand, "I'm so sorry for not telling you before. But I love you so much."

Roxas blushed again, then looked away and nodded, "Same here."

"Now that's a love confession right there." Axel laughed at Roxas's response, and then kissed the boy again, "Now all we need to do is wait for Hayner to confess to Seifer and we'll be set."

"Yeah…" Roxas smiled dreamily, reaching up and kissing the man again.

"Okay, so that means one room with one king bed?" The blonde at the counter asked sheepishly, putting up a finger in wonder.

* * *

**Gah, I haven't updated in a while! OMG If you like, R&R, and if UR reading my other stories that I haven't updated in a while, review them. Because I don't update if I don't get at least two reviews.  
**


	6. last or not?

**This chapter is going to center mainly around Hayner and Seifer.**

* * *

Okay, this…wasn't going to work. He'd run all the way here (well, drove rather quickly in regulation with the speed limit), and now he was getting cold feet. He was just standing in the doorway, watching the man in the beanie and long white coat move around the bar, having to work as waiter in the loss of business. 

He was so _good looking. _How come Hayner just realized this now? How come he just barely realized that this man was extremely good looking? He was almost gorgeous…no, he WAS gorgeous. That scar in between his eyes…those beautiful eyes. That body that you could see behind that jacket. So…

"I can't do this." Hayner turned around and stood there, stepping to the side for another person to get into the bar. He couldn't really do this, now could he? This would cause all kinds of complications between them…Seifer thought that Hayner hated him a while ago! Well…that kiss before sort of proved different.

He was shoved forward roughly, stumbling forward pathetically. Hayner turned around angrily, glaring, "What was that for punk!?"

It was a big guy. Big scary guy; but Hayner didn't back down, he never backed down. He glared and tried to get the man's attention. Oh, did he ever get the man's attention.

"What? You want to do something about it?" He was drunk. And he swung at Hayner the first chance he got.

Hayner ducked but felt that little bit of tipsy himself, from those drinks he had from Seifer. He wasn't drunk, just a small buzz at the back of his mind. Only making it a little bit harder for him to move.

He barely caught and dodged the fist flying at him.

"Hayner!" It was Seifer, yelling at nearly the top of his lungs, jumping over the bar to get to the oncoming fight. He'd seen the whole beginning of it, having been … ehm …_ observing _Hayner from a distance.

Seifer walked and shoved the man away towards the door, "Get out of here!"

He had every intention of stopping this fight. He'd encountered many a bar fight in his day, and he wasn't about to let another one of his friends get hurt at another's drunken expense.

Hayner watched as the man got angrier. He flinched and let Seifer run and skid in front of him, effectively block him from the man. He even put his hand on Seifer's back, feeling the man shiver slightly at the contact, despite the situation.

"Watch what your doing, buddy." The man angered with such a slur that you could barely understand what he was saying. He walked forward – or rather stumbled -- and Seifer had stepped in front of Hayner further, putting his arm out and stepping backward so that the other's chest was nearly touching his back. He had every once of full intention of keeping the younger boy from this fight.

The man pulled back and went to punch, and Seifer knew that if he ducked the man would hit Hayner, so he stood just waiting for the attack, clenching his eyes, his arms still out to the sides.

He almost didn't catch the skid of street shoes against the hardwood of the flooring, and the breath of someone in-taking breathe. He almost didn't catch it over the growing crowd of cheers and whoops.

"oof." He heard this gasp of disapproval and pain, and he opened his eyes, to see the back of a painfully familiar shirt, "…Hayner?"

Said blonde boy crumpled forward, the man that punched him having not been holding back at all. Gees, that was painful. Hayner coughed, trying to catch his breath and get his stomach into one piece again. The man growled and rubbed his knuckles, glaring all the way.

"Hayner!" Seifer dropped to his knees behind the man and put his hands carefully on his shoulders, his concerned gaze almost too much for the man writhing in pain, "Are…are you alright?"

"I'll barf up stomach later, but other than that, I'm fine." Hayner laughed, but he slid further on his butt, holding his stomach and coughing up nothing. Seifer gasped and leaned forward, placing his hand over the others. He soothingly rubbed there, hoping that the man would just leave.

But much to their discontent, he didn't: "Stupid brat should have just let me punch you."

Seifer growled and stood abruptly, walking toward the man and raising a fist.

This was going to be…interesting at the least for the people watching.

* * *

Seifer nursed his swollen cheek, flexing his jaw, all the while sitting on the sidewalk. His long-time crush sat next to him, holding a tissue to his own nose. 

"_You bastard! What do you think you're doing to Seifer!" _

Hayner couldn't believe that he'd gotten up and helped Seifer beat the living shit out of that guy, even after the gorilla-man had punched him in the stomach. Seifer had already thanked him for getting in the way of that stomach shattering punch, and Seifer even thanked for helping him in the fight.

"_Seifer! Stop this minute!" _

Seifer smirked and started rolling around his arm in the socket, glancing over at Hayner, who was smiling himself. Seifer spoke up, spitting some blood from loose teeth off to the side, "Shit, we did a number to that guy didn't we?"

"Don't you mean he did a number to us?" Hayner laughed back, wincing at the feeling in his sore stomach, "he alone could throw us around like a rag doll. It didn't help that his friends got involved."

"_Seifer! You're SO fired!" _

"I didn't like that job anyway." Seifer leaned back on his good arm, "I'll get another one…"

"You know, there's a good position at the Piggly Wiggly opening up." Hayner laughed, just trying to imagine Seifer in a Piggly Wiggly uniform.

Seifer snorted, "Piggly Wiggly? Who the hell would work in a place like that?"

"And here I thought that you listened." Hayner nearly flinched at that comment, but snorted, taking off the tissue and flexing his nose, "That's where I work."

"Ahh, well I guess I can give it a chance."

Hayner and Seifer broke out laughing.

"And YOU! You are banned from this bar, both you and you're stupid goonies! You too Hayner!"

Seifer pressed his cheek and hissed at the growing bruise. This was going to be a nice scar tomorrow. Hayner glanced over and raised his brows, smirking and leaning over, bringing his hand up and looking at the bruise, "Stop moving, looser."

"That's nice to say to a person who just got nearly beaten to death!"

Hayner poked the bruise in punishment, "it's not that bad. I got worse."

Hayner smirked and looked at the bruise, letting his hand rest on Seifer's other cheek, and he smirked lighter and softer, laying the most feather-light kiss on it. He glanced up at Seifer with a confident smirk, but that blush gave him all away, "better now? Stop whining."

"Wow, two kisses in one day?" Seifer laughed, looking down into those swirling eyes, "I'm a lucky guy…but yet again…I don't think that that one kiss will heal me all the way. Another one?"

Hayner grunted with a smile and pushed Seifer with his hand on the chest, "Don't push it, bar-boy."

"Excuse me, that's _former _bar-boy to you," Seifer laughed, then went silent, both of them feeling the cold and tepid air on his cheeks and trough his hair and over his bare arms. He distinctly felt and saw Hayner shiver and hug himself from the cold.

"Here." Seifer shrugged off his useless jacket and slung it sideways over Hayner's shoulders, so that it had at least some use. Hayner shook his head:

"No, you don't have a shirt on you crazy." He laughed and scooted next to Seifer in a rash decision and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, leaning heavily on him, "Here, share warmth."

Seifer was utterly speechless. He couldn't breath basically, and the blush on his face was covering his entire cheek. At least he wasn't shivering any more…He hesitantly reached over and took Hayner's chin in his fingers and pulled the boy's face up, looking him in the eyes.

He gulped and closed his eyes, the blush still on his face, "Can…can I kiss you…again?"

"Dumbass, that's what I was waiting for." Hayner laughed, and leaned in, taking the first initiative.

Seifer hesitantly let his eyes slide closed, and he moved his arm around Hayner's shoulders, bringing them closer.

"KYAAA!!!!"

They sprung apart as if on fire. They kept a hold of each other, but their lips ceased to touch. The glared at the person interfering with their first real kiss.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Selphie (AN: what, you think I forgot Selphie? I didn't forget Selphie! She was just…on vacation! That's right! I didn't forget Selphie, she was just on vacation!) exclaimed to her new boyfriend: Tidus. She pulled on his arm and pointed toward the two men, "I SO told you I had gay friends! And now, you are staying my boyfriend because you're a witness for blackmail!"

"Like I'd ever deny kissing Hayner." Seifer rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead against the blondes, pretend-swooning in Selphie's direction, "He's such a sweet guy, I think I'll fall head over heels."

"You already have, you prick." Hayner glowered at Seifer, and then pulled away, standing up and fighting off the sudden loss of warmth, "I'm going to my car, thank you very much."

Seifer glared daggers at Selphie, mouthing _'you are SO dead.' _She just ruined his moment with Hayner, and anyone who interrupts that, dies.

"Seifer,"

He looked up at his boyfriend clad in army-camo pants. Was Hayner his boyfriend now? He'd have to ask.

"Want to go get some dinner? I'm starved."

Seifer stumbled over his words, speechless for the third time this night. Did Hayner just ask Seifer out on a date!? "Like as in date!?"

"No, as in strict business proposal. No duh it's a date, stupid!" Hayner exclaimed, that blush fixing itself to sleep on his cheeks, "now you coming or not?"

"YEAH!" Seifer jumped up and ran over to the other, grabbing his arm and swinging him around, "I finally get to go on a date with my Hayner-luv!"

"Call me that again and die!" Hayner exclaimed, pushing Seifer away from him and stalking to the car, "And if you don't quiet down a little, I'll take back what I said and call the whole thing off! No date!"

Seifer shut up, but couldn't hold himself back from holding Hayner's hand all the way until he had to let Hayner off to go home…

* * *

…**That was the most weirdest love thingy I've written ever. Yes, me knows that I'm good grammarist. Me in best English class at school! Hmm...there MIGHT be one more chapter after this one. I wouldn't know what to write though!  
**


End file.
